Ice Queen
by Shadowstride
Summary: It's about a girl who is the leader of an all powerful gang. But she's moving into a new life. A new life that could put her life on the line...and new people..interesting people. Also what happens to the gang? I want to ask a favor to all of you. Please give me all the comments so I can improve. This is my first time publishing so be polite please. Thank you all.
1. Chapter 1

Manifesto

One day, I was walking down a street in Minnesota. I was moving tomorrow so I figured I would just walk around and try to remember it. (WAIT. I think I forgot something…let me think…OH!) Hi! My name is Kathy Lee. I am adopted and HAD a boyfriend named Zach, but we broke up when I found out he was cheating on me for a former high school friend. I am called the Ice Queen, I am the leader of a gang called "Shadow fighters" we are the top notch fighters. The problem is that they have too many attachments to me; in the past I took them, trained them and help stand up against their fears. Then we formed a gang, they helped people like them a lot, they were all victims to bullying that I helped strengthen to be the ones that could stick up for themselves. They were drop outs and delinquents with no homes. They all said "Well Kathy we are the ones grateful you took us in, we can't do anything without you." Anyways I told them not to tell me good bye because they actually know I'm very kind hearted unlike my name Ice Queen. Okay. Let's stop here. Rewind. Don't ask me how or when I started this gang all we do is help people get stronger most of the time it's another gang that fights us.

Anyways, I might as well tell you my history on how I learned to fight. I was a young girl about 10 years old constantly getting bullied by everyone because of the way I always get 100% on everything(it's not like I had to study, before I was adopted my biological parents told me that I should do study hard so that my future in academics is good so I can focus on other things). Then I had an idea what is I learned martial arts online?! One day a man saw me practicing in a park and came up to me and asked if I really wanted to be a fighter. I said yes and he took me as his underling. His name was James; he taught me most of the things like where the vital organs are, and how to hit with precise accuracy. Yet with all the skills he taught me, he was killed right in front of my eyes, I still remember that haunting moment where the robber stabbed him to death… well that's a memory I want to forget. I had all this time to myself mostly because my adopted parents really didn't care for me they just needed another child so that they could get a discount for the house they live in.

Anyways, I'm just walking along the scenic places to see things I might miss. Okay the reason I'm moving is because I have two older step-sisters that act nice in front of my adopted parents but in school they are actually really mean to me. I don't know why they wanted me out but eventually they got their wishes granted, they complained that I messed everything up, my adopted parents got tired of their bickering. My aunt heard and said "Allow me to take care of her." When I came home my bags, money, everything, was already packed neatly in boxes when I came back from my walk. Then I look across the room and see boys and sisters on my bed. I recalled once that my friend

I hesitated before I yelled "MOM, DAD there are people on my bed." So their parents or should I say our parents rushed downstairs to see their daughters were the ones leading the events that were happening and that the boys were paralyzed and wide-eyed with fear. I sighed and said "Good-bye dear sisters."

They flashed their glares at me then turned their attention to their parents and cried "THEY MADE US DO IT!"

The boys shook their heads and one of them said "YOU forced us, we were just here to pick up our home-."

Dad cut him off and said "Marcie give them their homework back and both of you." He points at Marcie Samantha (the two sisters) and says "YOU TWO, get into the living room we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Later that evening, my parents yelled and punished them by taking away their expensive cars. As for me, I was already on a plane down to California so I didn't have to endure the yelling from my annoying sisters back at home. After a few hours, I arrived at my aunt's house and I met my widowed aunt that is very rich because she owns a company. When she saw me, she greeted me with a polite hello.

She said "Hello Kathy how was your trip? Tiring?" I nodded.

"Still have jetlag madam."

"Hey! Don't call me madam or mistress you make me feel so weird because you're my niece. Call me Aunt Natalie or Natalie." Then she snapped her fingers, a maid appeared, and my aunt said "Nora meet Kathy. Kathy meet Nora"

She merely bowed and I said "Hello Nora, please take care of me while I am here."

Then Natalie (or that's what I decided to call her) says "Nora please get us both a cup of tea and meet us at the dining room. Thank you."

Nora bowed and said"Yes Mistress." I followed my aunt into the dining room. As I walked in, I gasped and gaped at the beautiful view of San Francisco that I have always seen in postcards.

Well after we sat down on a comfy couch my aunt and I sat and started talking about preparing me for my school which started tomorrow.

My aunt said "If you ever have problems in school tell me." Apparently the school I was going to was a private school and everyone is very smart. My aunt told me to change my hairstyle.

I said "Okay, at least it helps me get rid of that thought." Then a few minutes later, I didn't even recognize myself it was so beautiful so perfect. So I went and I found out that I have a hair dresser named Joe he was the one that got my hair so perfect but the first time he made my hair into a bunch of swirls like a POODLE you can understand how I felt. Then after a bunch of other silly haircuts like a moose haircut, we finally settled down on one that has a regular design. Anyways tomorrow is SCHOOL. Yay! (Okay, if you haven't noticed I was being sarcastic who likes school anyways? No offense to the school lovers.). The next day, I walked up, sighed and thought well time to make new friends apparently this school is very strict. Anyways I keep reminding myself it's not another day that's like boring it's a new start…with uniforms. So as I went to my class I observed that there were three people who are really hot, three cute girls, three ugly girls, and one silent guy. They were the ones that stood out the most and well everyone else is kind of bland…no offense.

My teacher said "Go ahead introduce yourself." I said "Hello my name is Kathy, nice to meet you all. I hope to have a wonderful time with you guys." Then I heard whispers around the room saying "Hey she's pretty cute."

Then I looked up to see the three pretty girls glaring at me. They didn't talk but their eyes said "Go away, you stealing bastard." I just stared and smiled back at them saying "Make me." But in other people's eyes it was a look of friendship while the three girls without them noticing were making a bad reputation of themselves.

Then the teacher oblivious to our "sweet exchange" said "Kathy, please sit next to David." He points to the middle seat in the back between a hot and depressed guy while the girls sit in the very front row. As I walked to my seat I thought at least the girls won't be bothering me. Although I am in a freshman in high school I already know everything that is supposed to be learned in it. I accidentally fell asleep and then the teacher called on me to talk in Spanish with him and I passed the test. My parents used to say that I was a natural linguist.

Two periods were over and FINALLY someone started talking. Fred, the weird quiet dude, and David, the cute guy, started trying to talk to me. They both started of with a hello, but then of course David wins and he says "Hi Kathy."

I reply by saying "Hey David, what's up?" He's like nothing much just trying to figure out why girls like me.

I exclaimed "Are you kidding me?! It's because you're cute!" I thought "OMG did I just say that?!"

He laughed and said "You're funny." Just then I noticed that the nerdy girls, Lily, Annie, and Carrie, and the three cute girls, Diane, Mabel and Christy, all turned around and gave glares.


End file.
